


Home Is Where the Love Is

by Petrichora_Vellichor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, M/M, Miracle is a very good boy, POV Miracle the dog, Post-Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichora_Vellichor/pseuds/Petrichora_Vellichor
Summary: Dean called him “Miracle.” It was the first time anyone had given him a name, and Miracle liked it almost as much as he liked his new home.
Relationships: Background Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Miracle the Dog & Castiel, Miracle the Dog & Dean Winchester, Miracle the Dog & Eileen Leahy, Miracle the Dog & Jack Kline, Miracle the Dog & Sam Winchester, background Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	Home Is Where the Love Is

Dean called him “Miracle.” It was the first time anyone had given him a name, and Miracle liked it almost as much as he liked his new home. 

It was a big home, filled with interesting scents and even more interesting people, although Miracle wasn’t exactly sure what sort of humans Cas and Jack were. They smelled different, but not in a bad way, and Jack in particular gave very good hugs. He even let Miracle sleep in his room on nights when Dean shooed Miracle out into the hallway with a smile and a “Sorry, boy, but there are some things I’d rather you didn’t see” while Cas rolled his eyes and said “Dean, it’s perfectly natural” from over on the bed.

Sam took Miracle running every morning, and Sam was fast, but Miracle was faster. He tried to always stay at least a little bit ahead of Sam, just in case any of the geese down by the pond got any funny ideas. Sometimes Eileen joined them on their runs and convinced Sam to let Miracle have something called a “puppuccino” that came in a little white cup and tasted sweet. Eileen would pat Miracle’s head as he lapped it up, and when he licked her face afterward, she’d ruffle his fur and call him a good boy.

But Miracle’s favorite times were when everyone gathered in the Dean Cave. Dean would make snacks and pile into a recliner with Cas while Sam and Eileen cuddled on the couch and Miracle sprawled out on the rug next to Jack, and they’d laugh and watch movies and at least one person—usually Cas—would sneak Miracle some popcorn (or “pupcorn”, as Dean called it once when he caught Cas in the act, eyes twinkling as everyone but Jack groaned). 

Yes, thought Miracle, he loved having a name and he loved having a home; but more than that, he loved having a family that loved him as much as he loved them.


End file.
